Kickin' It X-Mas
by JazzyJasmine24
Summary: A one-shot Kickin' It story/poem based on Twas' The Night Before Christmas. I got bored and felt like writing so...this was the result. It's worth reading in my opinion! Check it out! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Kickin' It Christmas**

**Hey everyone! I got bored so here's a random Kickin' It poem/story based on Twas' The Night Before Christmas. Some of the lines have similar wording, but I didn't have any means to copyright the story. This is a one-shot, but hey maybe it'll get ya in the Christmas spirit. So, please read and review to tell me if you liked it or not!**

**M****E****R****R****Y ****C****H****R****I****S****T****M****A****S****!**

Twas' the night before Christmas when all through the dojo  
All the warriors were up waiting for the man with great mojo. (Man w/mojo=Bobby Wasabi)  
They were all laying on folded up mats while Milton handed out Santa hats.  
Rudy suggested, "How about I tell you a Christmas story?"  
Jerry replied, "I'd rather watch that movie with the fish named Dory."  
Eddie was messing with his yo-yo that he was unwinding when Rudy piped in, "Jerry we're not watching Finding-"  
When out in the courtyard there arose such a clatter, they sprang from the mats to see what was the matter.  
Jack ran to the door with Kim right behind him while the rest of the gang followed not as eager to go out on a whim.  
They gasped in shock when they realized the dojo door had been locked.  
When what to their wondering eyes should appear but Ricky and Donna sharing a root beer.  
They yelled and shouted for them to let them out, but they just laughed as Milton started to pout.  
The warriors sunk down to the ground in defeat, but saw a shadow and sprang back up to their feet.  
In the far corner of the courtyard a shadow had appeared; it was a fairly large man with a very small beard.  
The shadow came further into the light and the warriors squealed with great delight.  
Ricky and Donna cowered in fear and dropped their cup filled with root beer.  
There stood the mighty Bobby in his fighting stance for karate.  
Ricky and Donna toughened up and stood their ground when out of nowhere, Joan flew out of the air vent with a bound. **(A/N If you've seen the Meatball King episode, you'll get the joke XD)**  
She was wearing a jumpsuit from a prison and randomly yelled, "I have completed my mission!"  
Ricky and Donna shot her a confused glance as she started playing "Die Young" on her boombox and Jerry started to dance.  
Eddie slapped Jerry and told him this is not the time while they looked back outside to see Ricky and Donna being showered with slime.  
They all let out loud laughs as Joan opened the door and the gang sprinted out faster than ever before.  
Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy were intrigued by the slime while Milton, Jack, and Kim grimaced at all the grime.  
Bobby Wasabi took this chance to finish them off and Joan ran away after letting out a cough.  
The helicopter pilot who had released the slime took off and was out of sight in record time.  
Bobby Wasabi took them both down with one kick and then threw something on the ground to make a wall of smoke appear that was quite thick.  
When the smoke cleared, there was not a man in it's place, but a note that put a smile on the readers' face.  
The note read "At exactly midnight look up on the roof and you'll see 8 tiny reindeer prancing and pawing with each little hoof".  
They didn't know how, but Bobby Wasabi was right and as St. Nick left he wished them all a goodnight.

**So did ya like it? Let me know in your review! BTW DuckyFan24 assisted me in wrting this (she's my sis in real life) and wanted me to let all my readers know that she might be posting a Kickin It story called Kickin It Kittens soon! She's also like obsessed with the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and she might be writing a story about where Spike becomes a human and tries to get Rarity to date him...We'll see how that works out! Anyway, check those out if ya want and let me know if you liked this poem/story in your review!**

**See ya! 3**


End file.
